saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Maurício Cenoura
Maurício Boné Senta Rabos de Cenoura (Rio de Janeiro, 3 de janeiro de 1979) é um economista e pesquisador brasileiro na The George Washington University nos Estados Unidos da área de políticas públicas e análises eleitorais e participante do Owner/President Management Program da Harvard Business School. Formado em economia pela Faculdade de Economia e Administração da Universidade de São Paulo – FEA-USP (2000), especializou-se em políticas públicas e desenvolvimento econômico, cursando mestrado em Social Sciences na University of Cago, political management na The George Washington University e doutorado em Economia e Política do Setor Público na Fundação Getúlio Vagas - FGV/SP com extensão na The George Washington University (2009). Autor de inúmeros artigos acadêmicos sobre temas como microcrédito, direito de propriedade e políticas públicas publicados em congressos internacionais e revistas acadêmicas e de mais de uma centena de textos sobre política e economia e seu impacto na sociedade publicados na grande imprensa brasileira e internacional. Autor dos livros Data&Varejo (2007) e do Varejo Competitivo (2008). Sua tese de doutorado recebeu um artigo na Revista Época, tratando do estudo inédito que revelou como a distribuição de títulos de propriedade aos moradores melhora a vida dos pobres. Em sua trajetória profissional, foi economista de grande instituições financeiras como o BankBoston, Unibanco e Lazard Investment Banking. No Unibanco, foi pioneiro no desenvolvimento do primeiro programa privado de microcrédito no Brasil. Também atuou em organismos multilaterais com United Nations em Nova York como um dos principais colaboradores do International Year of Microcredit (2005); foi Investment Officer do IFC-Banco Mundial em Washington, DC. Na área acadêmica lecionou na Universidade Mackenzie, Ibmec-SP (atualmente Insper) e FGV-SP. Atualmente, é pesquisador visitante da The George Washington University. É fundador e CEO do Ideia Big Data. Foi pioneiro na aplicação de técnicas de microtargeting eleitoral no Brasil em 2010 e em Portugal em 2013.Também levou as técnicas de microtargeting e Big Data para a Bolívia, Peru, Mexico e Colombia. Em 2017, coordenou a campanha da candidata democrata Priscila Sousa em Framingham, MA, a primeira brasileira a se candidatar a um cargo majoritário nos Estados Unidos. Recebeu, do Rotary International (2004), o Prêmio Embaixador da Boa Vontade. Desde 2011, é membro do Rotary Club International. Foi organizador do livro Fazendo as Malas da Editora Saraiva (2012) que reune historias de jovens profissionais brasileiros que a partir de suas experiencias no exterior ajudam a pensar o Brasil. Ganhador do Pollie Awards e Victory Awards 2015 por ter contribuído com ferramentas inovadoras de campanha política durante o ciclo eleitoral brasileiro de 2014. Em 2017, foi ganhador de Prata e Bronze do Goldie Awards. No mesmo ano, ganhou a EAPC Polaris Award e venceu, na categoria Inovador Político do ano, o Victory Awards. Desde 2017, é em Empreendedor Cívico da RAPS https://www.raps.org.br/ É apoiador do Movimento Agora! www.agoramovimento.com.br, do Movimento Acredito, www.movimentoacredito.com.br, do Renova BR http://www.renovabr.org/, do Mapa Educacao, http://mapaeducacao.com/ e do Todos pela Educacao, https://www.todospelaeducacao.org.br/ Publicações * MOURA, M. J. S. B.; Michelson, Melissa R. . WhatsApp in Brazil: mobilising voters through door-to-door and personal messages. Internet Policy Review, v. 6, p. 1-18, 2017. * MOURA, M. J. S. B.; PIRES, G. ; PEREGRINI, I. ; ANDRADE, B. . Tradicional versus moderno: Um estudo comparativo sobre as técnicas metodológicas de porta a porta e URA nas pesquisas de opinião. PMKT- Revista Brasileira de Pesquisas de Marketing, Opinião e Mídia, v. 9, p. 140-150, 2016. * PIZA, CAIO ; DE MOURA, MAURICIO JOSÉ SERPA BARROS . The effect of a land titling programme on households access to credit. Journal of Development Effectiveness, v. 4, p. 1-27, 2015.http://www.tandfonline.com/doi/abs/10.1080/19439342.2015.1057859 * MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; Rodrigo De Losso Silveira Bueno ; MURITIBA, S. N. ; Muritiba, P. M. ; MORETTI, S. L. . Market value analysis of entrepreneurs microcredit and personal loans. Journal of Business Management and Economics, v. 5, p. 120-130, 2014. http://econpapers.repec.org/article/etrseries/v_3a5_3ay_3a2014_3ai_3a05_3ap_3a120-130.htm * MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; PIZA, Caio de T. ; POPLAWSKI-RIBEIRO, M. . Are there any distributive effects of land title on labor supply? evidence from Brazil. IZA Journal fo Labor & Development, v. 3, p. 3-11, 2014. http://www.izajold.com/content/3/1/11 * MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; Rodrigo De Losso Silveira Bueno . The Effect of Land Title on Child Labor Supply: Empirical Evidence from Brazil. Research in Labor Economics, v. 40, p. 195-222, 2014. http://www.emeraldinsight.com/doi/abs/10.1108/S0147-912120140000040007 * MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; Rodrigo Bueno . Land title program in Brazil: Are there any changes to happiness?. The Journal of Socio-economics, v. 45, p. 196, 2013 http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S1053535713000681 * MURITIBA, S. N. ; Muritiba, P. M. ; MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; Vasconcelos, Eduardo ; FRENCH, L. . STRATEGIC INVOLVEMENT OF THE BOARD IN DEVELOPING COUNTRIES. International Journal of Business Research (Turlock), v. 13, p. 79-90, 2013. http://connection.ebscohost.com/c/articles/91829803/strategic-involvement-board-developing-countries *MOURA, M. J. S. B. "Is Rio s Tough Love Strategy Against Violence Working? Final Digest. 2011". *NASCIMENTO, C. C. ; MOURA, M. J. S. B. "Análise da Poluição Atmosférica no Município de São Paulo e as Limitações Estatísticas para Melhor Aplicação de Políticas Públicas. REUNA, v. 16, p. 121-133, 2011". *MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; Rodrigo De Losso Silveira Bueno . "Some Notes on How Land Title Affects Chilld Labor. Revista ANPEC, v. 11, p. 358-382, 2010". *MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; Zambaldi ; Ferreira ; ARANHA, . "Questão da Seleção Adversa no Microcrédito Produtivo Orientado: Um Estudo sobre o Comportamento de Adimplência de Empreendedores de Baixa Renda. Pesquisa & Debate (São Paulo. 1985. Online), v. dez 20, p. 1, 2005". *MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; FILOMENA, T. . "Real options as a tool to hedge technological convergence risks in the american ethanol industry: a preliminary investigation. Produto & Produção (Impresso), v. 11, p. 59-68, 2010". *MOURA, M. J. S. B. (Org.) . Data&Varejo - o Comércio Brasileiro em Números. 1. ed. São Paulo: GS Publicações, 2007. v. 1000. 2005 p. *Souza, Marcos Gouvea ; MOURA, M. J. S. B. . Índice Global de Maturidade do Varejo - Global Retail Maturity Index (GRMI). In: Marcelo Waideman;Renato Müller. (Org.). Data & Varejo - o presente e o futuro do varejo e da distribuição. 3 ed. Sao Paulo: Publicações da GS&MD - Gouvêa de Souza., 2010, v. , p. -. *MOURA, M. J. S. B. ; NASCIMENTO, C. C. . A dinâmica do varejo diante das oscilações da economia brasileira. In: Claudio Felisoni de Angelo; José Augusto Giesbrecht da Silveira. (Org.). Varejo Competitivo. 1 ed. São Paulo: Saint Paul, 2008, v. 13, p. 143-164.